Foxy's Tale
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: Foxy the Pirate Fox has a song he would like to sing about his past. He may be a animatronic, he may be 'OUT OF ORDER'. But, long, long ago. He sailed the 7 oceans, committed crimes, like a real pirate would. He knew that he was Pirate long ago, and he was about to show everyone that he still is.


**Song by Muse of Discord! My character's name is Kitti Fazbear, a Robot Pirate Cat... Long title... Gotta work on that. Enjoy! They'll turn human! C:**

* * *

**Kitti's POV**

"Foxy...?" Chica asked from behind me. I was currently sitting on one of the many dining tables of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, my glowing right eye was trained on the ground. "Would you like some pizza?" The same ole' question came from Chica, she asks everyone this, even though the Night Guard shuts the door on him, she would always try to yell through the window. 'LET'S EAT!' She goes by her bib, eating everything she could get her hands on in the Kitchen, ya know, since we can't eat. She would turn human -that should be against the rules- and eat until the next day where another truck of food came in. We heard no answer. His voice box was broken, we knew that. Whenever he would try to talk, he would release an ear piercing scream. I know he's trying not to, but the manager isn't doing anything to get him fixed. Which made me sick. "Okay, I'll go make some!" She skipped off happily to the Kitchen, the door almost slamming behind her. I sighed heavily and laid back, tapping my claws against the table. Back to Foxy, Bonnie and Freddy hate the poor Pirate. The reason why we were out of shape and malfunctioning. Freddy would give him harsh looks and Bonnie would ignore him. Chica and I still talk to him and make him smile. He did that much for us when we took a break. I just don't know how Foxy snapped.

"Foxy... Why do they hate you so...?" I said what's on my mind. Bells chimed. The clock struck midnight, and I let myself turn human. Red and Black lasers circled around me. Long, black hair appeared on my tan skin, black ears appearing along with it, a long black and white dress that reached my knees appearing, black flats came on my small feet. I sighed softly.

"Kitti, mind givin' this to Foxy?" Chica asked, walking over to me with the Pirate's Cove special. "I don't want to scare the night guard once they walk in. Hehe~"

"Sure Chica." I muttered. Her magenta eyes looked in my red orbs, then she walked back onto the stage. I turned on my heels, walking over to Pirate's Cove. I looked down at the sign, then cursed at it loudly in my mind. Don't ask how I learned such words. "Hey Captain, your favorite pizza's here!" I said cheerfully, despite my sadness and want, I still put on a fake smile. A rusty hook came out and opened the drapes of one of the curtains, revealing the Captain's face himself, he was still in his animatronic form. He reached out with his only hand and gently pushed me inside, closing the curtains. I set the pizza on the floor, and I sat in front of it, opening the box. His metal feet walking towards me, he sat beside me. I felt one of my cat ears being rubbed. My throat released a purr, finding pleasure in it real easily. I swear I heard a chuckle from him before he turned human, yellow and gray lasers circled him before his long, puffy, orange tail became longer, more fluffier! His hair was the same, spiky, long, captainy.

"Thank ye lass." He ruffled my hair and picked up a slice of the pizza, biting into it heavenly. Foxy was sure a smart Pirate. Biting into a still hot pizza. Well, maybe Chica let it cool for a bit while I was so deep into my thoughts. "Would ye like a slice?" He looked at me with his good eye. I smiled, nodding, but then I remembered. It wasn't nice to not talk.

"Yes please." He gently picked up a slice, putting it in my hands. I thanked him and started eating it. The warm dough, sauce traveled down my throat. Making me release a delicious moan. "Chica is the best cook ever." Foxy laughed.

"That be right!" He exclaimed. "Apart from the other workers. The lass could just about be only cook we would ever meet." I shook my head, agreeing. Then I smirked evilly.

"Hey Foxy, wanna hear a joke I came up with?" He took another bite out of the pizza.

"Sure lass!" The redhead turned his head to look at me.

"Why does it take so long for a Pirate to learn the alphabet?" His ears drooped.

"Oh lord..."

"Because they've spent years at C!" I laughed loudly, leaning back a bit. I heard another laughter from Chica.

"Could you keep it down a bit? The security guard will hear us!" Freddy yelled at me. I shrank a bit.

"Leave 'er alone Fazbear! She be tryin' to have fun!" I winced and looked at Foxy, who was glaring outside the curtains. We heard no further, so we finished the pizza together. Once we were down to the last slice, my stomach was full. Foxy slid the box over to the front of the stage, leaving it for Chica to finish. I rested my head against the wall. My eyes drooped a bit, the darkness having an effect on my eyes. Foxy turned his head to look at me, then picked me up. I jumped a bit.

"F-Foxy?!" He put me in his lap and laid my head on his chest, wrapping his arms around my body.

"Lass, you've had a rough day, rest. Ya need it." His hand ran up and down my back, luring me further into slumber. I stifled a yawn and snuggled closer to his warm aura. Hearing his heartbeat in my ears was enough to lure me to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I heard the radio Foxy kept with him. I've never heard this song, the one he's playing. "Captain Foxy?" A hand was placed over my shoulder, sitting me up.

"Would you like me to sing you a song...? Of me past?" He whispered. I blinked, then nodded. He brought the radio over to his side, rewinding it. After a while, he pressed play. A Pirate tune had started to play. Foxy sighed and sat in his chair.

"What's this song called?" I looked up at him with brightening red eyes.

His golden eyes locked with mine. "Foxy's Tale." Then I felt the aura of one more bot, which I can guess was Chica. The Captain which I adored started to sing.

_Dark clouds.  
They circle over rusted seas.  
A rusted boat, with rusted me.  
My hook and hand are far from clean._

_The grisly tale of old Foxy._

The lights of the stage came on, Chica sat next to me, human. We listened to the Captain sing his song, not caring if the guard in the other room could hear him.

_The tattered colors fly, of Freddy Fazbear fame.  
The wind and cannons cry, the same old dark procession.  
The clang of steely blades, the sound of good ol' days.  
My life before this bleak and dreary kids profession._

_My servos snap and twitch, a deep subconscious itch to scratch the surface of my violent life before._  
_The kiddies gather 'round.  
In a circle they sit down.  
I preach the tales of old, the ones that I adore._

My ears perked up, then I joined in.

_But then the kids go home and I'm all alone with bots who say that it's all play._

They both looked at me quite surprise, I giggled. Foxy patted my head.

_I sailed the 7 oceans. I had my time. _  
_Now I go through the motions, preaching my crimes. _  
_I bet they think I'm crazy. My past's not true. _  
_But they'll all see, one day I'll show you. _

Chica and I looked at each other, then the atmosphere started to grow more heavier.

_As Foxy's tales grew more and more,  
Behind that mask waged mental war. _

_The war of 42, the Beast of Daranue.  
All stories I can cling too when I'm feeling low. _  
_My owners fix my parts, but could not fix my heart.  
Despite their claims, I was a pirate long ago._

"M-Me too." I muttered.

_Many years will pass behind the glass I see the town that holds me down._

_I sailed the 7 oceans, I had my time.  
Now I go through the motions, preaching my crimes.  
I bet they think I'm crazy, my past's not true.  
But they'll all see, one day I'll show you._

_Foxy cooked up more than he could take._  
_(Seven years upon the mast, I thought I'd breathe my last)_  
_In his turmoil something had to break. _  
_(I'd muster up my will, and seize the final kill)_

_The world outside is cruel. But in my own I rule.  
My fantasies come true with every dark ambition. _  
_My stories true or not, they cause my mind to clot.  
__I'm programmed only to kill, forbidden is my mission_.

_(Foxy fought with his violent thoughts  
Making sure for you that they don't come true.  
But alas, the day came to pass  
Where he snapped in two and took it out on you.)_

_I must contain myself. Keep my feelings on the shelf.  
But how long will they stack atop before they fall. _  
_Perhaps I've got it wrong. I'm singing the wrong song.  
I'll prove to you that I am true. I'll show you all._

Police sirens were heard on the radio, and Foxy sighed heavily. "Foxy." Chica tilted her head. But we was all so into the music, he didn't stop.

_They shut poor Foxy down.  
Too long he played the clown.  
And after all that strain.  
He finally went insane. _

_But Foxy's still with us.  
Yet still we don't discuss,  
__The day that Foxy failed. _

_The day of Foxy's Tale._

After the song was over, he looked down at us with a frown. "Now ye all know."


End file.
